


TKO

by givemeunicorns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparring with Steve was an exercise in strength, with Sam it was an exercise in control. They both knew that Bucky could beat him into the mat with brute strength if he wanted but Sam was sly and fast. He pushed Bucky's buttons, he got him distracted. Like kissing him full on the mouth when he'd braced himself for a headbutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TKO

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny I wrote to fill up some free space in my day. I might continue it into fully fledged smut, idk. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr:givemeunicorns.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the marvel characters and I make no money from this ( trust me if I did the universe would be a lot queerer and everyone would get a lot more make out action.)

Bucky's kiss was a knock teeth the teeth, hard, jarring; pent up energy that borders on brutal. On the mat, Bucky won't let himself have nice things(most times he won't let himself have them in the eal world either, but they're working on that). Sam knows it, like he knows all the weak spots, the gaps in his armor. This kiss is as much a reminder as a distraction. You're real. I'm here. I love you. You're doing fine.

He shoves Sam back with a forearm between them, before the urge to keep kissing Sam back gets the better of him. His lips curl up in a half smile have snarl.

“You son of a bitch,” he growls playfully, fists back up.

Sam grins at him and shrugs.

“Shouldn't have let me get that close then huh? You know how I feel about that pretty mouth of yours,” Sam quipped, ducking under a blow, catching Bucky in the ribs with one of his own.

“Fuck you,” Bucky snapped, dancing away before Sam's knuckles could make contact.

“Any time you want, baby. You know all you've got to do is ask,” Sam shot back with a thoroughly pleased grin.

He ducked as Bucky swung for him again.

For Bucky, sparring with Steve was an exercise in strength, with Sam it was an exercise in control. They both knew that Bucky could beat him into the mat with brute strength if he wanted but Sam was sly and fast. He pushed Bucky's buttons, he got him distracted. Like kissing him full on the mouth when he'd braced himself for a headbutt.

They didn't even bother to slow when Steve came in the door.

“You're boyfriend's fighting dirty again,” Bucky said and Steve grinned, watching Sam as he side steeped Bucky's blow, only to catch a knee in the thigh for his efforts.

“Oh so he's my boyfriend now,” he laughed, dropping onto the weight bench to watch them, “You refused to share him when he was making pancakes, but now that he's kicking your ass, he's all mine?”

Bucky opened his mouth to make a quip of his own, but Sam took his ankles out from under him before he could get the words out. His back hit the mat and Sam was in him, knees on his shoulders and Bucky couldn't help the little blush that crept into his cheeks.

“Bastard,” he panted.

Sam grinned wider, scooting until he was on Bucky's hips, letting him catch his breath.

“Brat,” he shot back.

“Ah Jesus, just kiss already would ya?” Steve snorted.

Sam gave Bucky a grin, eyes sliding to Steve, that boarded on wolfish. Bucky nodded minutely, dropping his arms above his head, head tilted back in a cat-like stretch. Sam's hands, still wrapped, slide under his shirt and he leaned in, dragged his mouth up the line of Bucky's throat. Bucky purred and Steve made a noise like a trodden mouse.

“Problem?” Bucky said innocently.

Sam turned to see that Steve was pink all the way to his neck.

“Shower in five?” he asked weakly.

“Race you,” Sam chuckled, shooting up from the mat and towards the house, Bucky clamoring after him.

 


End file.
